Monster
by CadensSanctuary
Summary: When Loki is returned to Asgard, He serves a punishment, more cruel than death. The silver-tongue God of Mischief and Lies, is eventually broken, left only as a hollow shell of a person, nothing more. Thor takes it apon himself with the help of his mother to help Loki recover. But what happens, when emotions arise, the past is brought up, and love blooms where it should not? THORKI
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Monster**

**Chapter One: **_**Home**_

There was a crackle, before color splashed across his vision, the wind whipping against his raw skin, before they arrived. Loki Laufeyson, formerly Odinson, has been brought back into Asgard to serve his punishment for his crimes against Asgard and Midgard alike. Thor firmly led him from the landing, cerulean eyes watching him sadly as they moved through the streets, through the masses of gathering people, some who spat horrible things, some who cheered that the 'monster' had been caught. Loki kept his head up, like he was unaffected, and proud of what he'd done.

The reached the grand palace and Loki was lead to the throne. Thor stepped away from Loki, and guards moved to Loki's sides, forcing him to his knees, and to bow before Odin, the AllFather, while Thor stepped forward.

"Father-" Thor began.

"Silence." Odin ordered, his eye trained on Loki, his face hard and unreadable.

"Loki, you have betrayed Asgard, and committed a very severe crime on Midgard, which is punishable by death." Odin began.

Thor moved forward instantly in protest.

"Father! You cannot!" he called, his voice angry, "Loki is my brother!" Thor breathed, furious that his father would condemn Loki to such a thing as death.

"You will mind whom you are speaking to, Thor Odinson! Loki is not your brother, and is a beast who deserves punishment in the highest degree!" Odin shouted, his face growing red with anger as he stood from his seat at the throne.

It was at this moment that Frigga, wife of Odin AllFather, stood, placing a delicate hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Odin please, you cannot be so cruel. Even you have more heart than that. Can you not see how Thor has fought to bring Loki back to us? Please, you must deal a punishment less harsh, for my sake, and Thor's. He may not be your son, but he is MY son, and he is by far not a beast, nor a monster." She breathed, her eyes flicking over to the man she would always be proud to call her son.

Loki's eyes had been glued to the golden floor, until he heard Frigga speak up. Never would he think that she would speak against the AllFather, on behalf of him. Loki's green eyes, having gone bizarrely pale, flitted up to meet the eyes of his mother. Loki's eyes were guarded, and void of emotion as their eyes connected, before he dropped his gaze to the floor once more.

Odin sat back down, huffing a stressed sigh, rubbing his eyes and face wearily. "Then you leave me no choice. By order of Asgard and its king, Odin AllFather, Loki Laufeyson, you are to be imprisoned until death takes you." Odin commanded, tapping the base of his staff once against the gold floor, the sound resounding through the grand hall.

Thor merely growled to himself, and turned, storming from the room, before he resorted to doing something unwise, as Loki was yanked to his feet once more, shackles and barbaric muzzle still in place, and led to Asgard's prison.

* * *

Thor had stormed off to the royal gardens, the gardens his mother created. It was the one place he'd always been able to go, and think clearly. Thor settled himself into a bench and leaned back, looking up at the sky. How could it be so very bright, when on the inside he felt so dark? Thor was angry, not with Loki, nor Frigga, not even his father Odin. He was furious with himself, for not being able to change Loki, to bring back the smiling, foolish man his brother used to be. Perhaps it meant that Thor wasn't strong, or was Loki too weak? Thor sighed and tipped his face down, and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Loki was shoved towards the end of the longest hall in the prison, and pushed into a small cell. The room was dull grey, a small, hard bed in the corner with a thin blanket and no pillow. Loki turned as the cell was closed, heavy, magic bound bars blocking him from leaving or escaping with magic. After hearing the click of the tumblers in the lock, Loki slowly moved to sit himself in the corner on the bed, his shackled hands in his lap, and his feet on the floor, which were also shackled. Loki leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring slightly as he breathed through his nose, as the muzzle pretend breathing through his mouth. Loki closed his eyes, but kept his ears on alert, not allowing anyone to sneak up on him. In his own mind, he had failed, and needed to find another plan, to prove himself. Prove him self what though? Loki's brows furrowed, prove himself worthy of the throne? No, no, that is not right. He craved to prove that he was equal to Thor, strong like him, to be accepted like Thor. That had only ever been his dream, yet he was born this- creature. This monster from the land of ice and snow, a Jotun.

* * *

Frigga left Odin's side, as he moved off to take care of other matters, to go find Thor, having noted how angry he appeared when he'd left. Frigga eventually found him in her garden, right in the middle, apparently lost in thought. Slowly, Frigga moved closer, gently slipping her hand onto Thor's shoulder when she was close enough.

"Thor? Are you well?" She asked, her voice tender, and concerned.

"I am well, mother. Though I worry. For I know this is not Loki. This is not the man I grew up with. Something else must be at play here, for even Loki is not this cruel, this heartless. I know he can change, mother." Thor said, lifting his head to meet his mother's caring eyes.

Frigga moved to sit beside him, smoothing her dress down, and folding her hands in her lap.

"I know, my son. I do not blame Loki, nor you, for anything that has happened. Your father is confused and irrational at this time. Please, do not be angry with him. Perhaps, with time, we can help Loki. I would suggest you visit Loki tomorrow. Try and speak with him. I know your father will not allow you to see him, so I got this." He murmured, slipping a key from her sleeve and smiling at Thor, "It's to the cell in which Loki is in. Loki is not the only one who has tricks up their sleeve." Frigga said, laughing lightly, trying to get Thor to smile.

Thor chuckled softly and took the key from her hands, his own hands closing around hers briefly, "Thank you mother. You truly are wonderful. I will visit him tomorrow. I only wish to have Loki back. To have the man I could laugh, and smile with, and not question the motivation that may lurk behind his smile." Thor admitted, dropping Frigga's hand, and getting up.

"I will be in the training barracks. It will help ease my mind, to train for a while." Thor said, smiling at his mother. "Thank you mother, I am eternally in your debt." He said, before turning and making his way to the barracks with the key safely tucked into his pocket.

* * *

It was several long hours later, when Loki's cell was opened again, and he opened his eyes and looked to the door, to find Odin watching him. Odin dismissed the guards and shut the cell door behind him as he entered, silently moving closer to Loki.

"Loki." He said simply, his tone not angry, nor happy.

Odin reached out and unlatched Loki's muzzle, roughly yanking it from his face and tossing it to the floor. Odin held his hands out, palms up, and murmured something in ancient Norse, and a silver thread, attached to a long golden needle materialized in his hand.

"You have committed at terrible crime, and your lies have caused nothing but pain. Your lies end today, you conniving, treacherous _**monster.**_" Odin spat, moving closed, and yanking the shackles on Loki's wrists and forcing him to his knees on the stone floor.

Seizing Loki's pale, lithe face by the jaw, he leaned down, and forced the thick needle through Loki's bottom lip, pulling a blood curdling cry from Loki, his pale green eyes trained on Odin as they welled with tears. Odin's fist tightened its hold on Loki's face, forcing the needle in and out of Loki's lips, from one end to the other, ignoring Loki's harsh cries, the hands clawing at his own, and the tears streaming down the fallen prince's cheeks. Odin finished sewing his lips tightly shut, and secured it, before tossing Loki to the ground, his eyes cold.

"You will lie no more, Loki. Perhaps now you will do as you are told, and you will repent for becoming what you have." Odin spat once more, before turning and slamming the door shut behind him, locking it and returning the guards to their posts by the cell.

The moment Odin left, Loki shivered on the floor, heaving against the blood dripping steadily from his lips and down his face, the taste of iron filling his mouth until he was forced to swallow bitterly. Loki gagged at the vile taste, shuffling himself back into the opposite corner from his bed, stealing the blanket from it, and using it to try and stint the bleeding, dabbing it gently against his swollen, painful lips.

Later that evening, guards decided to take it upon themselves to punish Loki, pinning him to the wall, and taking turns to beat and abuse him to the extent of two fractured ribs, many bruises left along his pale skin, and a possible broken nose, all the while he was unable to properly cry out, or plead for them to stop, or say anything at all. After the guards returned to their posts, and Loki was left to himself, to sob silently in the corner, gagging on his own blood, and eventually falling asleep, curled in the corner, the blood stained blanket draped loosely over his shoulders as he leaned against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**

**Chapter Two:** The Discovery and the Plan

Thor awoke with a headache, much like he'd been kicked my Sleipnir, the sun flitting into his room and across the bed. Thor sat up slowly, rubbing his face tiredly, and sighing softly. He'd fallen asleep worrying about Loki, plotting, planning in his head how to fix everything. Thor only craved to 'fix' Loki, to see his brother smile, and be the man he once was. Though, after much thought, Thor was beginning to doubt it was possible.  
Getting up, Thor had dressed and washed up, before grabbing the key his mother had given him, making his way to the prison cells. Thor dismissed the guards, warning them not to tell anyone that he'd been to the cells, or he'd have their head, before he moved towards the barred door of Loki's cell.

What met Thor's eyes when he peered inside startled him. Loki was sleep, curled into the cold stone corner of the room, his head leaning on the stone, with the blood stained blanket draped over his shoulders. There were prominent finger shaped bruises on his jaw, several other bruises marring what skin he could see. Loki's lips were caked in drying blood, and the silver thread was easily spotted. Thor's hands trembled as he scrambled to unlock Loki's door, and slip inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Loki." Thor breathed, hoping to gently rouse his brother from his sleep, "Brother."

Loki jumped at the sound of Thor's voice, instantly awake and aware, ducking his head and pressing closer to the wall, pale green eyes flicking up to glare at Thor.

"What has happened to you? Who hurt you so?" Thor murmured his brows furrowed as he stepped closer.

Thor knelt beside Loki, reaching out to cup Loki's face in his large hands, cerulean eyes examining the stitches in his lips. Thor dropped his hands when Loki growled, and yanked his face from Thor's grasp, his eyes boring hard into Thor's. Thor sighed and reached out to push the messy hair from Loki's face, causing the smaller god to hiss and growl once more, shuffling away from Thor's hands. Thor moved back, crossing his arms over his broad chest in thought. Loki stood and yanked his thin blanket closer, moving away from Thor to sit on his bed, turning to face his back to Thor.

"Loki. I will find the meaning of this. Brother, you do not deserve this pain; this punishment was not part of the agreement." Thor insisted, standing as well, and moving towards Loki again.

Loki's head snapped back to meet Thor's eyes again, his brows furrowed angrily. Thor tried moved closer, to try and inspect Loki's injuries, and possibly try and heal them with what little magic he did know, but Loki's hands shot out and shoved Thor back, growling, before wincing at the pain the movement caused in his ribs. Thor stumbled back, having not expected the shove.

"If you so hate my presence that much, I will leave. But know this. I only came to help you brother, and if I leave now, I will not return." Thor said his voice firm.

Thor wasn't sure where the anger had welled, but he was suddenly furious that Loki was so stubborn. He was fed up with all his energy and all his love going towards fighting for his brother, and all Loki ever did was push him away and cause him more pain. Thor growled softly, and shot Loki a look, before turning and exiting the cell, locking it behind him.

"Do not expect my help, nor my return, _Loki._" He snapped, scowling before turning and leaving the guards to return to their posts, confused at why Thor had stormed off.

Thor's temper had gotten the better of him, and he stormed his way to the training yard once more, to find his friends there and training. Thor joined easily, his mind pushing all thoughts of Loki away.

Frigga had spent her morning as she would any morning, sipping her tea along with reading a book in the dining hall, letting her mind wander. Last night, Odin had come into their room fuming and angry, blood staining his fingers. He had immediately pushed away any remarks Frigga had, and moved into their private washroom to bathe, leaving Frigga to ponder the meaning of blood on Odin's hands. When Odin had returned, Frigga had pestered him until he spilled. He'd explained that Loki would lie no more, and told her how he had sewn the god's lips shut. Frigga had promptly gotten quite angry, her petite face growing red with frustration as she shouted at her husband. Odin had slept in a separate room that night, as Frigga had promptly kicked him out of the room, furious.

Frigga was never one to get angry, nor shout, but she knew her son did not deserve this punishment. She knew when Thor found out this, when he visited today, that it would not settle well with him. She feared how Thor would react. Perhaps he would explode with rage and go after Odin to demand that Loki's punishment be lifted. Or perhaps the thunder god would bottle it up, he would hide his rage until it burst, unleashing a force that even Odin would struggle to contain. Frigga knew Thor's strength, and knew his temper. If Thor was angered enough, he would lash out, and it would certainly not end well.

Frigga sighed, and rubbed her face, before finishing her tea, and deciding that a day tending to her garden would calm her nerves, and help her to think clearly, and devise a plan.

After four more hard swings, Thor landed a harsh blow to Fandral's side, causing him to topple backwards and cry out. Thor had been too lost in his anger to pay attention to who exactly he'd been sparring with, and he snapped out of it instantly at the sound of Fandral's cry. Thor rushed to his friend's side, and helped him up, blue eyes filled with worry.

"I am sorry, friend! I hadn't meant to hurt you." Thor said, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Fandral chuckled softly and rubbed his aching side, "I am well, friend. Worry not, it will merely bruise." Fandral assured. "Though, I can see that it is you who is not alright, Thor. Tell me, what is it, which plagues your mind?" Fandral asked, walking with Thor to a nearby bench.

Thor sat on the bench beside Fandral, sighing softly as his friend's hand pressed to his shoulder when Thor rubbed his face wearily.

"Father has gone too far with Loki's punishment." Thor began, "He has sewn Loki's lips together with the thread of Vartari. Blood caked my brother's face, and there are bruises left by my father's hands I'm sure, along his jaw. His body seems to be marred with bruises as well." Thor said, lifting his eyes to meet Fandral's.

Fandral nodded, "While I agree with Sif that Loki is a criminal, I know he is your brother, and that there may be some good left within him, this punishment does not seem fitting. It was not in the agreement you and Odin had made. Have you spoken with your father about this? Perhaps he has some reasoning behind what he's done." Fandral offered.

Thor shook his head, "I have not spoken with father. I fear if I am to go to him now, I will do something that I will regret. I need to think this through." He said.

"My brother refuses my help. When I saw him, he growled like some animal, he pushed me away when I tried to examine his injuries. I merely wished to try and heal him with the small amount of magic I do know. When he pushed me away, I grew angry, and told him I would not return when I left." Thor admitted, shaking his head, and running a calloused hand through his hair. "I must learn to control my temper if I am to help Loki recover from his ways." Thor sighed.

Fandral nodded in understanding, "Perhaps wait a day or two before seeing your father or Loki again. Think things through and decide the best way to approach the situation. I apologize to you, my friend, that I am unable to offer you further assistance in this." Fandral said, dropping his hand from Thor shoulder and moving to stand up. "I am going to visit the healers for this bruising; you should visit the gardens, or perhaps go on a hunt to clear your mind. You think best on your own." Fandral offered a reassuring smile, before turning and making his way to the healing ward, leaving Thor to think alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster**

**Chapter Three: **Broken Beyond Repair

Nearly a week passed, by the time Thor had come to a conclusion. Thor made his way to the prison, returning to Loki's cell, and dismissing the guards. Thor peered into the cell, and spotted Loki on the bed, leaning on the wall, and barely awake. Thor's brow furrowed and he unlocked the door, stepping in and leaving the door open.

"Loki. I have come to take you from this cell." Thor said, moving slightly closer.

Loki did not lift his head to meet Thor's eyes, but simply continued to stare at the floor. Thor moved closer and lifted Loki's chin to meet his eyes. Thor's brow furrowed further, as Loki's eyes seemed completely void of any light, or any emotion, not even hate.

"Loki, are you well?" Thor asked softly, still holding Loki's chin up.

Still, there was no reply on Loki's end. Thor sighed softly, and gently moved to pull off his cape, and wrap it around Loki gently, before lifting the smaller god into his arms. He was much lighter than Thor recalled. Loki hadn't responded when he was lifted, not a single sound, only the soft sigh of the breath leaving his lungs, before breathing in again. Loki's silent deeply worried Thor, as he moved out of the cell, carrying Loki from the prison. The guards protested briefly, but with a harsh glare from Thor, they promptly silenced themselves as Thor passed. Thor moved quickly to his personal bed chambers, and settled Loki onto his bed, before moving to find a cloth and a bowl of water. Thor wetted the cloth, and gently wiped away the dirt from Loki's face and arms, before returning the cloth to the bowl. Loki was sitting up at the edge of the bed, completely still, and still remaining silent. Thor's hands shook as they moved Loki about, gently removing the dirty tunic and breeches from Loki's body, all the while checking for wounds, before he cleaned him up and redressed him. Thor set to find a small pair of scissors for cutting sutures, as he had his own first aid kit for his hunting trips, and he took the scissors and settled in front of Loki, gently cutting the silver thread, and pulling it from his lips. Even as blood began to drip from the now open wounds, Loki made no sound. Thor gently cleaned up the blood, and put a healing cream along the wounds, before moving him to lie down in the bed, covering him with the blankets. Thor sat beside Loki on the edge of the bed, looking over at his brother's pale face, and seemingly unseeing eyes.

"Brother, why will you not speak? Are you injured, or ill? Please, you must tell me what is wrong..." Thor said softly, waiting several long minutes, before getting off the bed and moving to his door.

Thor called a maid to go find his mother, and request her presence, before moving back over to Loki. It was like his brother had turned into a shell, just a doll that could not speak, and has no emotions. It was strange. There wasn't even a bit of anger or hatred in Loki's eyes, and at this point, Thor was hoping for _any _emotion. A soft knock resounded on Thor's door, and Thor looked up, before moving to pull open the heavy door.

"Mother. Please, you must come inside." Thor urged, and once his mother was inside, he shut the door behind her.

"I have brought Loki back. I wish to- rehabilitate him. Though, when I got him, he has not made a sound, or moved once without my coaxing. I cannot get him to say a word." Thor said, his tone laced with worry.

Frigga's brows knit together at Thor's words and she moved to Loki's side, sitting beside him, before brushing the hair from Loki's face gently.

"My son, are you well? It is I, Frigga. Please dear, you must speak a word so that we may be able to help you." Frigga murmured, smoothing her hand over Loki's hair.

And still, Loki made no response, his eyes still staring straight forward. Frigga turned towards Thor, her eyes sad as she stood and moved beside Thor.

"I fear something has broken him. For there is no light in Loki's eyes, and he seems to be in a trance of some form.. I fear know not the cause of this, nor how to fix it." Frigga said, her small hands moving to take Thor's much larger ones in her own.

Thor gently squeezed her hands, "I will fix him mother. I will find a way, no matter the cost. You must try and speak with father though, for he will not be happy that I have taken Loki. But he must stay with me. Even if he is not allowed to leave my chamber. I must have him by my side, so that I may help him change…" Thor said softly, his eyes meeting his mothers.

Frigga nodded gently, before stepping closer and hugging Thor closely, before stepping back and bidding her sons farewell to go speak with Odin. Thor turned to face Loki again, his expression clouded.

Several hours passed, Thor visiting the healers to try and find an answer, without being suspicious, visiting his mother to find out that Odin had allowed Loki to stay with Thor. Reluctantly had Odin allowed it, and had only allowed it under the condition that Loki is in sight at all times, and he is not allowed to leave the palace. Thor thanked his mother dearly, before he returned to Loki's side, to find him out of bed, and standing in the windowsill, still blank eyes watching the sky. Thor approached him slowly, watching the way the sun cast an odd sort of glow over Loki's face, a glow that did not reach his eyes. Thor reached out an gently pressed his hand to Loki's shoulder, and instantly Loki's eyes were wide, and he was flinching away from Thor's touch. Thor's brows knit together as he took a step back as Loki shied away.

"Loki, calm down, I will not harm you. Hush, please brother, are you alright? I had not meant to startle you." Thor breathed softly, trying to calm his obviously startled brother.

Loki's reaction worried Thor, it made him think. The only people Thor had ever witness act such a way, were those who suffered from something terrible, like abuse, or some sort of horrid witnessing. The only thing Thor could stink of was Odin sewing Loki's lips together. Perhaps that was what broke Loki. But then, why would he react so violently? Perhaps there was far more to the bruises along Loki's skin. Had the guards done something as well? Thor sighed softly, trying to relax as the anger welled within him once more.

"Loki, come, you must eat something. I will not touch you, you have my sincerest word, brother." Thor breathed, motioning to a platter of foods he's grabbed from the mess hall before coming back to his chambers.

Thor stepped away from the plate, and watched Loki hesitantly move around Thor to the plate, picking up a bit of bread and the water. Thor kept to himself, cleaning his armor on one end of his chambers, while Loki ate on the other side, but all the while Thor's eyes carefully watched Loki, unsure of what he was supposed to do. It was as if Loki was suddenly reverted to a scared child. Perhaps that's how he should be treating him? Cautiously; like one would when dealing with a frightened child. Thor hummed softly to himself, deciding that was probably the best route in this situation.

The sun had begun to set, and Thor looked over to where Loki was still perched on the windowsill, watching the sunset. Thor had been able to get a very soft 'thank you' out of Loki earlier when he'd gotten him lunch, but nothing more since then. Loki's eyes were trained on the vibrant oranges painted across the sky as the sun set, casting a warm glow over his pale skin. Thor caught himself staring at the sight before him. Though Loki was not himself, the sight of Loki in the sunset's glow triggered a memory for Thor.

Thor moved over to Loki, and gently brushed his fingers over a strand of hair, tucking it behind Loki's ear, "Loki, are you tired? You may rest in my bed if you like; I can take the small couch in the other room." Thor offered softly.

Loki shook his head ever so slightly, his eyes not moving from their gaze upon the sun. Thor sighed softly, and settled into a chair beside Loki, following his gaze into the sun.

"I remember, when we were young, still just young teens. You and I had set up a camp in mother's grand garden. It was then that I learned of your love for the sky. You had lain in the grass and watched the sunset from start to finish, when the sky had gone black. By the time I left the tent to find you, you had fallen asleep in the grass. I remember seeing you looking so happy, and so at peach, just watching the colors of the sky change. I miss seeing you smile like that, brother." Thor said softly, closing his eyes and thinking back on the time.

It had been late summer, when the air was perfectly balanced between warm and cool, and the sky erupted into vibrant colors the most in the evenings. Thor smiled to himself in thought. Loki had fought against the idea of sleeping outside, when he could sleep in his bed inside, but Thor had convinced him otherwise. Loki had helped set the tent, with little struggle and a bout of laughter at Thor tangled in the cloth. In the end, Loki had the tent up, and Thor left to go get food and Loki had settled in the grass. Thor returned to find Loki laying back in the grass, his brilliant green eyes glinting with joy as they peered up at the clouds. Thor had set Loki's food beside him, and moved to get the blankets set inside the tent. Thor had eaten his food, and changed, settling into the tent when the sun began setting. Thor moved from the tent to ask Loki is he was going to come inside, only to find that his words got lost in his throat at the side that befell him. Loki had his arms tucked beneath his head, and his eyes were briefly closed, basking in the warmth of the setting sun. The sky had bloomed with bright oranges and pinks, casting an ethereal glow on Loki's pale skin, lighting him up in such a way that he shone brighter than the sun itself. Thor had simply been at a loss for words, and turned to leave his brother be, as he seemed quite peaceful to be left alone. Sometime later, when the stars had come out, and the sky settled into deep blue, Thor left the tent once more, chuckling fondly at the sight of Loki asleep in the grass. Thor moved to his brother's side, and picked him up, bringing him into the tent, and settling him beneath the covers, before settling himself down. That night, Loki had ended up curling up close against Thor in his sleep, unconsciously seeking warmth in the night.

Thor snapped out of his day dream at the sound of shuffling, opening his eyes to find Loki had left the windowsill, and changed himself, standing beside the bed, simply staring at it. Thor's brows quirked, surprised that Loki got dressed on his own.

"Go ahead; get into bed, if you are tired, brother. I will not bother you." Thor murmured softly, getting up to move towards the adjoining room where he'd sleep.

As soon as Thor moved past Loki, a pale hand shot out and caught Thor's sleeve. Thor turned, his eyes slightly wide as he met Loki's gaze. There was fear in the pale green eyes.

"Stay." Was all that Loki breathed, his voice trembling softly.

Thor nodded softly in understanding, moving to change into his nightclothes, before moving to climb into one side of the massive bed.

"Come. I will not leave your side while you sleep. I shall be here when you awake, brother." Thor said softly, pushing aside the blankets on Loki's side.

Loki fidgeted, hesitant for a moment, before he slipped into the bed, pulling the blankets over his shoulders, and settling into the pillows. Thor watched him for a moment, before doing the same, rolling with his back to Loki as he closed his eyes.

Nearly an hour passed when a cool trembling body pressed softly against his back, and Thor opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to find Loki pressed against him, his head tucked against Thor's back, asleep. Thor couldn't help but smile as he rolled to face Loki, slipping his arms around the smaller god, and pulling him close. Thor pressed a soft kiss to Loki's hair, closing his eyes. Why did things have to become this way? Could Thor have ever done anything to prevent his brother's actions, and the punishment Loki received the punishment that ultimately broke him. Thor couldn't help but blame himself, the negative thoughts flooding his mind as he drifted to sleep, with Loki curled protectively into Thor's arms. Thor had vowed to himself that he'd never let Loki fall again, that he'd protect him until he breathed his very last breath.


End file.
